


si vis amari, ama

by precipice_blades



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precipice_blades/pseuds/precipice_blades
Summary: Lan and Megaman have a talk regarding their relationship.





	

"Lan, wake up."

A groan, some shuffling, and then silence.

"Lan."

The mop of brown hair resting on scattered papers on the desk remains still, the soft, steady breathing being emitted indicating the boy's unconscious status.

A sigh. Seeing as how calling from the confines of the PET wouldn't bring him any progress, Megaman taps into his surplus energy and pours it out of the blue device. Closing his eyes, he concentrates on letting his data manifest into the material world. Once finished, he opens his eyes, glancing at his body and checking for any glitches.

He smiles. He's glad that Dr. Hikari, during the years of peace brought by his and Lan's efforts against evil, decided to develop a program allowing NetNavis to exit the PET and enter the outside world at will. He'd have to thank the scientist; if it weren't for him, he wouldn't be able to do this.

 _This_ entailing annoying the hell out of his operator.

With a mischievous snicker, Megaman tiptoes to Lan's desk, cups his hands around his mouth and, with all his might, screams:

"LAN!"

The subsequent yelp, falling off the chair, and rubbing a bruised ass sequence is worth all the berating Megaman will receive later. As of right now, he's relishing in the sight of Earth's savior on the ground, helpless and dazed. Megaman lowers a hand to his operator, not at all fazed by the heated glare he is returned with. Lan, put off by the rude wake-up call and Megaman's self-satisfied smirk, reluctantly takes Megaman's hand.

Pulling Lan to his feet, Megaman gives him a smile, acting as if the last few minutes had never occurred.

"Afternoon, Lan," Megaman says, displaying all the amiability of a NetNavi who respects his operator enough to not scream in his ear.

"Asshole," Lan mutters, ignoring Megaman as he stiffly walks back to his desk. He plops down onto the chair and dutifully goes back to work.

The reply was instantaneous. "Watch your profanity."

"All right, mom," Lan mocks, his pencil making scratching noises as he writes. Pouting, Megaman rests his forearms on the top of Lan's chair.

"I don't see why you're mad. If it weren't for me, the only homework you'd be handing in is your drool," Megaman remarks, deciding that resting his chin on Lan's head would provide the wanted reaction.

As expected, Lan's face whips into Megaman's vision, all frowns and deep eyebrow creases.

"Yeah, well, you didn't have to wake me up like that," he retorts. Turning his attention back to his homework, he mutters under his breath, "Sometimes, I wonder why I don't remove that stupid manifestation program..."

"Heard that," Megaman says, amused at Lan's whispered _damn Navis and their super hearing_. He wouldn't say it aloud, but Lan seemed a whole different attractive to him whenever he was annoyed. Of course, Lan doesn't know that that's the reason why Megaman taunts and teases him all the time; Lan chalks it up to friendly jest and Megaman would like to keep it that way.

Who knows what Lan would do with that kind of knowledge? Megaman internally shivers at the prospect. Deciding not to venture any further into the subject, Megaman managed to seize the remnants of Lan's sentence.

" — ith this?"

"Sorry, Lan. Didn't catch that."

Lan snorts. "Hmm, now look who's not paying attention," he mocks, raising the pitch in his voice to make it all the more snobby.

"Quiet, you. At least I'm not under the impeding threat of failing a test," Megaman quips.

"That was one time, you jerk."

"Try not to make it a habit, then."

"Honestly, why did Dad think making you so snarky was a good idea?"

Megaman laughs. "Your dad didn't do a thing. It's all me, baby," he says, rubbing his hands down his chest melodramatically.

"Just help me with this math, you weirdo."

Megaman relents and, with a quick once-over of Lan's paper, plucks the pencil from Lan's grip and scribbles a few formulas in the margins. "There. I made sure to consider your low tolerance of high school math," Megaman teases.

"Your ability to be a major ass is unparalleled."

"Use those big words of yours to finish these problems and then maybe I'll respond to your insult," Megaman says, promptly dodging Lan's punch, to which he slightly miscalculated its trajectory, resulting in his losing balance and falling down.

Lan, thinking he hit him, shoots out of his chair.

"Megaman! You okay?" Kneeling down, he offers his hand. "I didn't meant to actually — uaah!"

Lan, being forcefully tugged by Megaman, falls forward and onto Megaman's chest. Groaning at the impact, Megaman pulls his upper body up, resting his weight on his forearms.

"Guess I didn't think that one through," he says sheepishly.

"Ya fink?" Lan says, though its muffled by the fabric of Megaman's body suit. Just as he was about to get up, Megaman wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him in again, except this time, he shifts so that Lan's back is on the floor, with Megaman's head resting atop his shoulder.

"Ugh, get off."

Megaman looks up at Lan, considers his request, and then plops his head down again.

"Nah."

"What! Aren't you the one always bugging me to do my homework?"

"I know," Megaman agrees, squeezing Lan's waist tighter. He snuggles into the juncture of Lan's neck and shoulder, his helmet earpiece a cold weight against Lan's cheek.

"Megaman..." warns Lan.

"But you're soft and comfy," Megaman whines, perfectly emulating a child who has been denied a toy.

"Don't be a brat, Megaman. One of the saviors of the world should be a bit more refined, don't you think?"

"Well, this savior wants a kiss."

"W-What?!" Lan splutters, the boldness of Megaman's statement making his body go rigid.

"You heard what I said."

"W-Why?"

"Why not, Lan? It's been a month since we've told each other how we feel and yet, we're the same as we always were." Megaman sighs, the exhale tickling the skin under Lan's ear.

"Isn't that a good thing?" The warmth of Megaman's breath and his close proximity isn't helping matters.

"It is. I just expected...a bit more. Heck, I can't even hug you without your getting all nervous. Do you not return my feelings anymore...?"

"I do! I guess, I'm afraid?" Lan brings his hands to Megaman's helmet, garnering the coolness of the metal to the rest of his heated body. "I dunno. It's just, with the whole saving the world multiple times thing, I've never given dating much thought? Other than that one date with Maylu, I've never really had that much experience with dating. It's..."

"Scary?" Megaman finishes for him, raising his head so that he can look Lan in the eyes.

"Yeah..." Lan trails off, lost in the emerald depths. He's seen these eyes countless times — calm, angered, saddened, happy — and he's never taken the time to truly appreciate their inhuman beauty.

"Nothing wrong with feeling anxious about it," Megaman assures, his arms unwinding from around Lan's waist to grasp each hip. He settles himself in between Lan's legs and bringing his face forward, he bends slightly to kiss Lan's cheek.

"I would've liked to know, though. That way, I could've made it easier for you."

Lan blushes at the soft contact, a pretty pink highlighted by the darkness of his eyelashes. He fidgets under Megaman's intense gaze, his thighs quaking against Megaman's hips. Almost as if they had a mind of their own, his clammy hands drift from the helmet to the prominent earpieces. He presses on them lightly and with a low, metallic hiss, the blue helmet disintegrates into tiny cubes, fluttering into the confines of the earpieces.

Dark bangs cascade onto Megaman's forehead, the sunlight filtering through the window casting a blue shimmer in his hair. Lan, mesmerized by the helmet-less Megaman and the soft hair under his fingertips, doesn't notice the face above him inch closer and closer until his vision is filled with closed eyelids and he feels a soft, sweet touch on his mouth.

When Megaman pulls away and opens his eyes, he sees Lan looking away from him. Even the hand on his mouth couldn't cover the red flush spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

"That's cute," Megaman teases, kissing Lan's red cheek again.

Lan lets out a pitiful groan.

"I haven't even kissed you fully and you're already rejecting me. Am I really that bad?"

Lan glares at him, and though Megaman knows he should at least fake being intimidated for his operator's sake, he can't help the flutter in his chest when he sees Lan blushing even harder.

Ah, Lan will truly be the end of him.

Megaman, feeling an overwhelming influx of emotions (mostly consisting of wanting to smother Lan with kisses and cuddles, and then subsequently squashing the idea), nuzzles his face into Lan's hair, whispering too cute into the skin. Lan, embarrassed (and maybe, delighted? - _no_ , of course not) by such a forward Megaman, proceeds to shove the other off his body.

Seeing as he didn't even budge Megaman (such strength should be intimidating him and yet he feels strangely _excited_ about the prospect), he lets out a huge sigh, which goes unnoticed by Megaman, who's still cuddling Lan's hair.

"Ugh, fine. I'll do it." Lan doesn't want to concede, but his homework remains on his desk, painfully incomplete, and his only obstacle is his partner who decided that now was the perfect time to thirst for affection.

"Hmm, do what?"

Lan huffs at Megaman's attempt at playing dumb. "I changed my mind."

Megaman moved so fast that Lan didn't even notice that he stopped cuddling his hair until he felt more weight pressing down the length of his body and a fiercely determined set of emerald eyes boring holes into his own warm brown.

"Don't you dare." It's said so viciously that Lan could've mistaken it for growling.

He gulps. _What did I just agree to...?_

And then, like a switch, Megaman leans down to affectionately brush his nose under Lan's left eye.

"Sorry," he whispers into the skin, and Megaman's mouth is so close to Lan's and Lan's heart is picking up speed —

"I got worried that you might back out. I didn't mean to startle you." Megaman lets out a laugh, a bit self-deprecating that makes Lan frown, so he puts his hand on the back of Megaman's neck, tugging him down so that their lips touch sweetly.

He doesn't know when he closed his eyes, but when he opens them, Megaman looks so startled that he lets out a little snort. Megaman, snapped out his trance upon hearing the noise, grins widely. He jumps up to his feet, hauling Lan with him, grabs his waist, and spins him around.

Lan (most definitely did _not_ ) shrieks, holding onto Megaman's shoulders for dear life.

"Megaman!"

He hears the other laughing joyously and it's so infectious, he finds himself joining along. When they calm down, Megaman settles Lan's feet back on the floor, his arms still around Lan's waist.

"Why are you so happy? It was just a kiss." Lan's heart is beating wildly now, his rib-cage thrumming with exuberance. If he pressed close enough, he could imagine Megaman's heart beating in tune with his own.

"Yeah, but it's a kiss from _you_ ," Megaman says, exemplifying his last word with another soft kiss to Lan's pink mouth. In turn, Lan wraps his arms around Megaman's neck, slanting his head to press against Megaman's mouth more insistently.

"Dork," Lan whispers into the space between their mouths when Megaman pulls away, stuffing his face into Megaman's neck and resting his hand on Megaman's chest emblem.

"You love it."

"Yeah," Lan softly whispers, almost reverently, "I do."

**Author's Note:**

> si vis amari, ama - if you wish to be loved, love


End file.
